Brontosaurus
Brontosaurus ("thunder lizard") is a 80-100 feet (24,38-30,48 meters) long specie of sauropod dinosaur that is found on Skull Island. Brontosaurus was one of the biggest plant eating sauropods of skull island. Huge and bulky beasts, they were probably not very intelligent. Most Brontosaurus live in heards alongside other plant eating dinosaurs or sometimes by them selfs to confuse any predators that attack them. If they can't hide or run from predators they use there natural weapons such as there tail because with one devastating blow of the tail the attacker will fall and get wounded or worse. King Kong (1933) In the 1933 film, a Brontosaurus emerges from within a river attacks Denham's men on their raft and capsizes it, then gets onto land and chases them. One of the men climbs up a tree and tries to fend off the dinosaur, but the Brontosaurus snatches and bites him to death with it's mouth. A similar creature also appears in Son of Kong (1933), crying out as the storm-battered island was sinking. It seems unlikely that many Brontosaurs perisheds most paleontologists agree that sauropods were competent swimmers (as seen in the river scene) and probably also traveled between islands by swimming. King Kong (2005) A herd of Brontosaurs in the 2005 film are first seeing grazing in a field near the valley where the Venture's crew take 5. Carl Denham spots the Brontosaurs to include them in his film, asking for the nervous Bruce Baxter to walk into the shot because he's supposed to be the star of the movie. Baxter is intimidated and asks: "Are you sure about this Denham? Don't we have a stand in for this type of thing?". But Carl insists that: "I need you in the shot or people will say they're fake." Baxter then disagrees by saying: "Oh, nobody's gonna think these are fake!". Suddenly the Brontosaurs are spooked by the sounds of stalking Venatosaurs and end up stampeding through the valley and around a mountain cliff side (due to Venatosaurs chasing them) which kills six people of leader Carl Denham's group (while he somehow survives by running between the legs of the running brontos). One man was crushed beneath one of the giant feet, Another is crushed between a giant leg and one of the rocky walls and his corpse is dragged along it, One man is pushed by one of the giant feet off a cliff and falls thousands of feet to his death and another man slides over a rolling Brontosaurs body and gets flattened underneath it. After three of the Brontosaurs fall off the cliff, one is shot by group member Bruce Baxter while trying to shoot a Venatosaurus, causing it to fall and trip the rest of the stampeding herd. Video Game Brontosaurus appear in the 2005 video game adaptation of the movie. They are invincible and do not intentionally attack as they are only migrating but will cause Jack damage if he collides with their large "tree trunk" legs. On the incidentally named "Brontosaurs" stage, Jack will need to follow a herd of Brontosaurs down a valley to get some fire and clear a path for him, Hayes and Denham. Once Jack collects the fire he needs, the Brontosaurs will start stampeding because a V. rex catches and kills one but then starts chasing the three men until they reach the checkpoint. Known Victims * Venture Crewman 11 * Venture Crewman 10 * Venture Crewman 28 Appearances *''King Kong (1933)'' *''Son of Kong (1933)'' (an un-specified similar species with some distinct scaley frills) *''King Kong (2005 film)'' *''Peter Jackson's King Kong: The Official Game of the Movie'' Trivia *The Brontosaurus in the 2005 remake film ate plants, but in the 1933 film it's a carnivore or maybe it wasn't & it was only defending it's territory *In the 2005 film a Brontosaurus was replaced by a Pirhanadon during the water chase scene, and by a herd of Brontosaurs. *The Brontosaurus in the 1933 film is a predator, but not in the 2005 remake. Maybe in the 1933 film it wasn't really chasing the men to eat them it was just chasing them away for it was being territorial like hippos are. *In the (badly colored) colorized version of the 1933 film, the dinosaurs and all the flora are the same light pastel green color. *The Brontosaurus's snapping jaws are similar to that of the Elasmosaurus in Son of Kong (1933). *Recent evidence discovered by paleontologists show that Brontosaurus are actually a distinct dinosaur species, and not the same as the similar Apatosaurus. Galery KK_Brontosaurus_1.jpg|A herd of Brontosaurus during a stampede. FootDiagram.png FootSquish1.jpg Faceleg.jpg|The second man to lose his life in the stampede. Moments after he was crushed against a wall by a huge leg. (You can see his face pressed against the leg on the right) Image47.jpg|A man is kicked by one of the giant feet off a cliff to his death thousands of feet below. Image65.jpg| The result of the stampede, they'll never get up! Category:Creatures Of Skull Island Category:Dinosaurs Category:Sauropoda Category:Deceased characters Category:Creatures from original King Kong Category:Killed by Bruce Baxter Category:Characters who fall to there deaths